


Same Old Empty Feeling In Your Heart

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon who wanted a Luke Hemmings imagine based off the song Let Her Go by Passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Empty Feeling In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For my tumblr anon.   
> Title is from that song cos duh. 
> 
> -S.

"Look Y/N, I just really don't think this is gonna work anymore.......We're about to tour the States. I.......I can't be tied down......" Your boyfriend....well technically EX boyfriend Luke says to you. You had gone over to his house to spend the last day he's home before he is heading off to tour America with his band. The last thing you expected was for him to just dump you. "......do you know how selfish that is? You're gonna dump me after THREE years all because you don't wanna have to worry about me when all these girls are throwing themselves at you" You yell at him, furious at why he's breaking up with you. "I didn't fucking say that!" he tries to defend himself. "But you know it's true! You're gonn agive up our love just so you can fuck skanky girls who just want in your pants cos you're in a band?! After everything we've been through?!" "Well maybe I just don't love you anymore!" you flinch like you've just been slapped. Tears begin to fall down your face. "Y/N, I....i didn't mean that...." "Fuck you, Luke Hemmings. Fuck. You" You say before running out the door then into your car, driving as far away from him as possible.

Three weeks later:

"He really does miss you, Y/N.......he's been moping around ever since you left that day...." Michael, Luke's bandmate tells you over facetime. "You really expect me to believe that Mikey?" "It's true! All he does is lay in his bunk and listen to that Passenger song!" His other bandmate, Calum, yells from somewhere behind Michael. "Listen, Y/N, I know he said some really cruel things, but he's miserable. You gotta believe me." "Sorry but I just don't" "look.....stay on okay? I'm gonna hide the phone, then bring Luke out here and talk to him about the break up.....then you'll see how torn up he is..."

Michael sets the phone down and you're left looking at the ceiling of their tour bus. "Lukey....come out here man. Let's talk." You hear Michael say. You can then hear footsteps reentering the room where the phone is laying on the counter. "So how are you feeling buddy?" Ashton asks from across the room. "You lads know how I'm feeling. Nothing has changed. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I feel like I'm never gonna be whole again. I love Y/N so much and it took me losing her to finally realize that. I fucked up mate....." You're heart aches hearing him say that, You haven't even realized you started crying somewhere in the middle of his speech. Finally, after Luke's little speech, Michael finally comes into view on your screen. "Here." he says, giving the phone to Luke, "You two have a lot to talk about." Yoiu can hear Michael, Calum, and Ashton leave the room, leaving you and Luke to talk. "......so you heard all that, huh? Sneaky bastards." He says, breaking the silence. You let out a soft giggle, wiping the tears from your eyes. "Yeah....I heard every word..." "Y/N, I'm so fucking sorry for everything I said to you that day.....I'm an idiot......these past three weeks have been the hardest time of my life. I can't live without you........just.....give me a chance to prove to you that you are the only girl for me. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. You make me whole......just please give me another chance......please" He says, crying into his hands. Tears are running down your face. The boy you love with all your heart is breaking down right in front of you. You realize that you can't really live without him either. "I........o-okay......" you whisper out. Quickly lifting his head out of his hands, Luke looks up at you with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Y-you mean that?!" "Y-yeah.....I love you Lucas....so much" 'I love you too, Y/N, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you just how much"

The End


End file.
